


Youtube success

by captain_0bvious



Series: Nekoma Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kenma is a YouTube Gamer, KuroKen centric, Kuroo designs games, Kuroo is an artist, M/M, Nekoma Week 2019, Youtube AU, the other characters are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_0bvious/pseuds/captain_0bvious
Summary: An AU where everyone/almost everyone has their own Youtube channel, follow the growing success of Kenma's somewhat hesitant growth through out as he makes more friends, and one boyfriend.





	Youtube success

It started off as simple innocent questions and a conversation during one of his games. Unbeknownst to him, Kuroo had been recording and uploaded it to Youtube, within a few days the video had been flooded with likes and various comments of disbelief at how effortlessly Kenma had defeated a boss others had been struggling with for weeks. From there, it snowballed. Soon it was common for Kuroo to watch him with a camera, and after some research into the matter, Kenma warmed to the idea, he wouldn’t mind making it at least a semi career out of it. A few months into his new found Youtube fame, he found a way to record without Kuroo having to bring over a camera, picking up decent equipment, and of course, keeping him in the video. Without Kuroo, each video would be have been silent.

 

At the year milestone of his channel, Kuroo persuaded him to show their faces to their fans, give thanks to them, and ask any burning questions they had. When multiple questions popped up asking if they were just friends, or more, the two burned bright red, and ignored it, knowing it’d have to be brought up later.

 

Kuroo had his own channel, one dedicated to art he made, mostly drawings, but also for video games he designed, most of Kenma’s fans followed him as well, but he knew he was safe from Kenma finding out as Kenma didn’t like going on the platform despite recording to it. So, in secret, Kuroo started recording his latest project, swearing the fans for secrecy, and asking for their opinions as he went, confidence boosting at the showers of praise and compliments, as well as reminders of things he’d somehow forgotten. Throughout his secret project, he asked Inuoka-kun, Yaku-san and Yamamoto-kun to test his project, asking if each of them minded being recorded for it, none of them minded, knowing it’d promote their own channels too.

 

Inuoka with his boundless energy, ran a dancing channel, with the help of his partner, Hinata, an equally energetic lad, it made Kuroo tired just watching the two sometimes. Yaku often collaborated with either Inuoka or Kuroo, his talented voice perfect for either singing, or voice acting for a character. His own channel was dedicated to writing his own songs, and performing them, often with a variety of people, such as Yamaguchi Tadashi, a shy boy with plenty of talent of his own, or Haiba Lev, who was born with raw, innate talent that Yaku was helping smooth over. Yamamoto was flexible with what he posted to his channel, he had a general schedule which would often change depending on what he felt like doing on the day. It changed from baking, to motivational, fashion design, to self defence tips and even sometimes reviews on action movies, or a good book he’d stumbled across.

 

With the project complete, Kuroo presented it to Kenma. It wasn’t the first time Kenma got to play one of Kuroo’s games, but this time was different, as Kenma soon realised. For starters, it wasn’t the normal sort that Kuroo made, instead of an action fantasy game, it seemed to be almost based off their lives growing up, with a few exceptions. It was quest based, and full of puzzles which increased in difficulty, until at the end, all of the puzzles added up to a message.

 

Pieced together it read: ‘ _We’ve been best friends for years, and I’ve had the pleasure to see you grow, but now I want to be more than friends, Kenma, will you go out with me, and give me the pleasure of my boyfriend?’_

 

Kuroo held his breath as he waited for the response, secretly recording with a hidden camera, beaming when Kenma gave a subtle nod. After the excitement, as always, Kenma gave his review on the game, Kuroo found that this time, he didn’t care about the review.

 

Later he posted the video on his channel, and enjoyed the amount of congratulations fans offered him, before frowning when some send instead threats, wanting either boy to themselves. He instead put the threats out of mind, but didn’t completely put it out of mind.

 

After a further two years posting videos, Kenma, Kuroo, Inuoka, Yaku and Yamamoto went to a Youtube convention. For the most part, Kenma stayed by himself, sitting at a table and playing on his psp, until Kuroo persuaded him to socialising, causing Kenma to twist his face into a disgusted face.

 

At the end of the convention, the two left, going back home, closer, and with a few more friends


End file.
